Dragonspiral dreams
by TheDysfunctionalDragon
Summary: Lance is on top of dragonspiral tower deep in thought about his beloved steven, little does he know he is in for a big surprise not my first fanfiv but it is my first submission so please be kind. pretty funky so mature audiences only. meant to be funny, not poorly writen


Lance was sitting alone inside the top floor of dragon spiral tower, one of his favorite places, besides the Indigo plateau. He had used Dragonite to fly there from the league . Lance loved the Unova Region but know matter where he was,lance was lonely. He was missing the silver haired angel that lit up his life, Steven. Steven was his boyfriend of three years, they had bonded over their mutual love of Pokemon and whipped cream. Lance knew that Steven was the heir to a multi million dollar company and had responsibilities, just the same as he had responsibilities as the league champion. Yet, his heart still ached when he he left. He missed his kind voice and soft hair. _today_ _marks the three month mark from when Steven left, _he sighed and looked out onto the horizon. So lost in his own musings about Steven he hardly noticed a smaller figure sit beside him on the ground. "lance" he began "you seem troubled, as if you have lost something" N said. Lance had always held a sort of attraction for him, his long soft green hair, the childlike awkwardness, it was endearing. He had always wondered what N might feel like on his skin, how he would taste on his tongue When ever N spoke in that soft velvet voice of his lance would feel a stirring in his groin that Steven had always taken care of. "you could say that" Lance replied "I miss Steven". N looked thoughtful for a moment "I know little of love, perhaps you could show me?".

N put his hand on Lance's cheek then slid it down his neck to rest on his collar bone. That simple movement was enough to put lance over the edge and he leaned over to capture N's lips. _Oh God, he tastes so good, like nothing I could have ever imagined. _Lance drove his kiss deeper and slipped his tongue into N's mouth causing N to bite him. "Sorry" he murmured before diving back into lances lips full force. Lance was shrugging his shirt and cape off while thoughts of Steven went through his head. _What would Steven do if he where in my position, I still Love him but I have feelings for N to,I have no idea when Steven will come home, I may never have this opportunity again... _He knew that he had to do this because he may never get to again.

"N? Have you ever had sex before?". N replied with shaking his head and a frightened look. Lance purred into his ear, "don't worry, I will be gentle". N smiled and stripped down. "YES!" came a shout from the corner of the room behind a pillar. Lance, who still had his pants on went behind the pillar to find a very happy Steven with his hand down his pants. "Steven! How long have you been here?" lance yelled, lifting Steven off his feet in a heated embrace. "about 20 minutes, a kind woman told me you where up here, but when I walked in I heard N coming, So I hid" Steven grinned proudly, "I didn't want to ruin a moment". Lance laughed and led him over to where N was, then proceeded to drop his pants and boxers and get back on the floor. "you can join in any time you want to Steven" N chirped. Lance pulled N into his lap and began heatedly kissing from his jaw bone to his shoulder. Steven in the meantime had stripped down and conjured a can of Redi Whip from only god knows where. Steven pinned N to the ground by his wrists and tossed the can of whipped cream to lance. When N saw the Whipped cream and the glint in the redheads eye he became hard instantly and whimpered. Lance shook the can and sprayed a line of whipped cream from N's neck to his naval. "after you Steven", "don't mind if I do". Steven straddled N's legs and licked the whipped cream up to N's neck. "would you like some, my love?" seven asked grinning at lance. Steven sprayed N's groin with whipped cream making him moan and writhe under him. Using his skillful tongue he buried his head and licked the cream off N. "Turn him over, Steven".

Steven turned N over onto his stomach and bound his wrists with some rope that he got from god knows where. Lance threw the redi whip can into the corner and looked down at N. "would you like to prep him? Or shall I?", Steven thought for a moment but replied "No, you can, I have other plans". Steven began to lather himself with Lavender massage oil that he had from only god knows where. Lance stuck his finger in his mouth and got it nice and wet before sliding it into N. N gasped when he felt lances finger and saw stars when lance began to move it, pumping it in and out. Lance added a second finger and began to massage his prostate. "Oh God! Lance" he shouted when he added a third finger. "It sounds like he's ready" said Steven. Lance stood up and Steven took his place straddling N.

N had always imagined Steven to be a gentle lover but when Steven came into him he rode him fast and hard _Oh God he's an animal. _Steven was having a good time getting the stress of a three month dry spell out of his system and with One last thrust he came and hauled himself off of N as Lance took his place and went to town. N knew that the dragon tamer would be rough, but now he knew that sitting would be painful for a week. When lance thrust into him the last time they both found release. Lance untied N's wrists and sat up to find a teary eyed Wallace in the doorway. "why didn't I get invited?!" Wallace turned around and his wailing could be heard from down the stairs.. "who is going to go and comfort him?" Steven asked pulling out a fresh can of Redi Whip only god knows where. Lance and Steven touched their noses and told N, who didn't understand the game that he had to. He quickly put on his clothing and limped out of the room calling Wallace all the way down the stairs. Lace and Steven remained in the tower together, squirting whipped cream into each others mouths, content that they where reunited at last.


End file.
